Ghost of a Rose
by LOSTrocker
Summary: OFC/Brooklyn/OFC. In the past, Demona killed the love of Brooklyn because she was human. Now, in the present it seems that theres a change it might happen again. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: The Cloisters

Author's Notes: I'm trying out a story for a old favorite fandom of mine here. This is mostly Brooklyn centric and has him paired with two different girls from the past and the future. This was inspired by the song with the same name by Blackmore's Night.

"...Promise me, when you see a white rose you'll think o fme

I love you so

Never let go

I will be your Ghost of a Rose..."

Song: Ghost of a Rose, By: Blackmore's Night

Ghost of a Rose:

By: LOSTrocker

Chapter One: The Cloisters:

Brooklyn swopped down to the building where Rossalind Shephard was waiting for him. "Brooklyn." she greeted him happily when he was finally before her.

Brooklyn took her into his arms and let his wings enclose around her. "It's good to see you." he whispered in her ear.

Ross always felt safe here. It was odd that she was a Gargoyle but the fact that he acceppted her when most human men didn't was simply unbelivable but she was still thankful for him non the less.

"Me too." she said and they parted. "So, do you want some drink or some food?" she offered. Ross knew he was stone during the day and didn't get a chance to eat until he woke up.

"Sure, anything is better then Broadway's cooking right now." he teased.

"I wouldn't bet on that." she said as she lead him in.

"Hey, I've been eating your food for the past few months and I'm still alive aren't I?" he asked, coming to defense about her cooking.

"It could take awhile for it get into your system." she replied.

Brooklyn laughed. They were in her apartment now. Ross fetched him a soda from the fridge. She tossed it to him. He caught it. "Good catch." she complimented. Then again she wasn't surprised Brooklyn never missed anything.

Brooklyn opened it so he could take a swig. It felt good. After being asleep all day his throat always ended up dry.

"I got some left over stuff from last night if you're brave enough to taste that or we can order pizza." she suggested.

"I got a better idea." Brooklyn said. "How about we go out tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?" she asked him.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." was his answer.

"Oh, come on," she pleaded giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Brooklyn shook his head. "Nope, not going to work this time." he'd fallen for it way too many times before.

She stomped her foot playfully. "It's worked before."

"Not tonight," he promised with a smirk. "Well, what do you think? Do you want to come with me or not?" he offered his hand to her.

Ross was hesitant. Brooklyn was always full of surprises but not of the bad kind but still it was a precaution. He was a Gargoyle. Their ways were different from their own when it came to certain things.

Brooklyn noticed her hesitation. "You trust me right?"

"Of course." she answered.

Brooklyn understood her hesitation. He was different, he knew that. Yet, she still accepted him and thats why he enjoyed her company so. However, as humans it was in their nature to caution themselves to things that were different to them. So, he gave in and told her of his surprise to ease her mind.

"I want to take you to the Cloisters tonight." Brooklyn informed.

"The Cloisters?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he answered. "You said you always wished you could sneek a peek into what my world was like and this is sorta way to show you."

Ross blushed a bit. "I can't believe you actually listened to that."

Brooklyn couldn't help but smile. "I listen."

With that, Ross took Brooklyn's claw into her own. He took her into her arms, taking her by surprise. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

Then they were out the window and into the air. At first Ross wasn't too found of flying but after a few go rounds with Brooklyn she ended up loving it. She loved the wind in her hair.

It wasn't long before they reached Brooklyn's favorite spots in all of the city. It was closed off right now but thanks to his wings they didn't have trouble breaking in. "Wow." complimented Ross when they were in. He gentally put her down so she could get a better look at the place.

"Do you like it?" Brooklyn asked nervously.

"Are you kidding?" she asked in return. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said with a sigh of relief.

Ross looked around her. It was like a blast from the past. Then she had a crazy idea. She took off her shoes.

Brooklyn noticed this. "What are you doing?"

Then her socks were removed. She was an odd one but perhaps that was one of the reasons he enjoyed her so much.

Ross let her fet touch the stone of the Cloisters. There was no telling who walked here in the past but now she got a chance to experience their same path, just in a different time frame.

"Walking on history." she answered Brooklyn after she took a few steps.

Brooklyn laughed. Hudson and Goliath would like her. The thought of them caused sadness to seek in.

Ross caught some sorrow in his eyes. "Brook, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

Ross put her hands on her hips. "I don't believe you." she said and she had a pretty good idea on what was bothering him. "They still don't know about me yet do they?"

Brooklyn shook his head. "No."

Ross cupped his face with her hand. "Why don't you tell them?" she asked. "I told you I don't mind if you do."

"I know, it's just..." Brooklyn said shaking her hand away from him. "You wouldn't understand..."

"I would if you would tell me." she promised.

There had always been something he hadn't said. It was the reason why he didn't share her with the others.

Brooklyn was the one to be hesitant now. He wanted to tell her his secret thats plaqued him for centuries but was always scared to. He was worried it would scare her away and that was something he didn't want. However, there was another opition. He could tell her but he wouldn't go into details.

"Lets just say, I've done this before..." he started awkradly. "I mean befriend a human but it didn't turn out so well."

"Are you talking about the ones who betrayed in the castle?" she asked.

Brooklyn did share part of his history. Then again he had to to explain why he had come to this time. "No," he answered. "Someone else."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry..."

"It's all right." he assured her.

Brooklyn was about to go on but someone inturupted them. "Aww, isn't this sweet?" a familiar evil voice asked from the shadows. "Now, where have I seen this before?"

Brooklyn knew all too well who that voice belonged to. "Demona!"

"Who is that?" Ross asked him worriedly.

Brooklyn took her arm so he could put her behind him. He was now her shield. "Brooklyn?" she asked.

"What ever happens, stay behind me." Brooklyn ordered.

Thats when Demona jumped out of the shadows. She laughed at the sight before her. "I'm surprised you've travled down the same path my friend."

Ross grasped onto Brooklyn. She knew very well now who this was. The stories that Brooklyn shared with her on Demona gave her were terrifying. She hoped that she would never come face to face with her. So much for that now.

"Have you told her Brooklyn?" Demona sneered. "Have you shared with your friend of the killer you really are!?"

That had done. He'd plan not to move for Ross' sake but Demona had crossed the line. Without a warning to Ross Brooklyn leapt at Demona and Demona stood her ground.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: An E for Effort

A/N: I'm not good at fight scenes, just a warning.

Chapter Two: An E for Effort:

Demona duged Brooklyn just in time. She smirked. "You were always too slow." Then she turned attention elsewhere: to Ross. "Lets see how fast your friend can move."

"NO!" Brooklyn growled out.

Ross saw Demona charge at her. She wanted to run but fear kept her from doing so. She'd never faced an "evil" Gargoyle like Demona before. She just closed her eyes and wished she could disappeare. Suddenly, she felt herself being lefted up. She had no idea how? Had Brooklyn gotten to her in time? Her question was answered when she looked up and saw another Gargoyle had come to her rescue. He was small and green. Thanks to Brooklyn and his discribtion of his fellow clan members she knew who this was: Lexiton.

"Need a left?" he asked her with a smile.

She gave him a thankful smile. Then her worry turned to Brooklyn. She found yet another Gargoyle had joined them, a much bigger one. Broadway. "Lets get you out of here." Lex suggested.

"What about Brooklyn?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we'll come back." promised Lex and glided over the Cloisters to a much safer local. "He'll be fine."

Down below, Brooklyn wondered what his two friends were doing here but were greatful non the less. Once he saw that Ross was clear out of danger, he turned back to his enemy.

Broadway cracked his nuckles. He was more then ready to crack some skulls. "Lets get ready to rumble."

"Two against one Demona." noted Brooklyn.

Demona could easily take them but she didn't want to face Broadway. She just wanted to do some damange to Brooklyn. He was so much fun to toy with. The others ruined it for her. She took her leave. "Another time then." she said. "Until we meet again Brooklyn." Demona then took off in the night with a scretch that sent shivers down their spins.

"Good ridence." said Broadway with a huff.

Now, that the enemy was gone Brooklyn took care of Broadway. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that the thanks we get for trying to save your butt?" he asked, crossing his arms.

By this time Lex came back with Ross. "There you go." Lex said putting her back down on the ground.

"Thank you." Ross said greatfully.

"At least you get a thank you." Broadway told him.

Ross found Brooklyn still standing. He was all right. Ross ran to him. "Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn took her in his arms a second time this eveing. "Are you okay?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'm fine thanks to your friend." Ross answered. "How about you?"

"Better, knowning that you're all right."

Lex and Broadway watched the two. Lex nudged Broadway in the ribs playfully. They finally discovered why he left at night these past few months. "So, this is why you've been sneeking out?" Lex asked jokingly.

Ross and Brooklyn parted. He sighed. He didn't want to happen this way. Brooklyn wanted his own time to do this but Demona ruined it for him. Brooklyn had no choice now to introduce Ross to Lex and Broadway. "Guys, this is Ross. Ross, you know who these two are."

"Lexiton and Broadway." she said, eyeing the two. "It's nice to meet you guys finally." she extended her hand to each of them.

"Like wise." Lex said. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Me too." agreed Ross taking back her hand.

"Goliath sent you here didn't he?" Brooklyn questioned after introductions were taken care of.

"He was worried about you." Broadway informed him.

Brooklyn sighed with frustration. He hated the way Goliath treated like he was still a hatchling. He was second in command. "Sure he was," said Broorklyn with an eyeroll.

"Brooklyn..." soothed Ross, knowning his troubles. He talked about it at times.

"I better get you home." Brooklyn said to Ross swooping her up in his arms.

"What about Goliath?" she asked him.

"I'll talk with him." he answered her. Then he turned to Lex and Broadway. "You guys can tell him I'm on my way."

The two sighed then did as told. "It was nice meeting you." Lex said again.

"You too, hopefully it won't be the last." Ross called after them as they glided off.

So, Brooklyn took her home. "Sorry about tonight," Brooklyn apologized once they were in. "It was not how I intended it to be."

"I know, but you get a E for Effort anyway." said Ross with a small laugh.

"Just an E?" he asked playfully.

"It's either an E or a F." retorted Ross in the same manner.

"I'll take the E." said Brooklyn. "Well, I guess I better go face the music."

"If you need to talk tomorrow night, you know where to find me." Ross offered him her open ears.

"I might take you up on that..." Brooklyn agreed. "I don't know how Goliath is going to take this though."

"From what you have told me, I think Goliath will understand. He seems to be a pretty fair Gargoyle..." said Ross.

"If I'm not here tomorrow you'll know." replied Brooklyn.

Ross assured Brooklyn with a hug that things would be all right. Then he parted from her. "Goodnight."

"Night." she said and watched him glide out of her window.

Lex and Broadway were at the castle now. Goliath, Hudson, and Bronx were there listening to their recent discovery.

"Her name is Ross." Lex explained.

"So, it is a human he's taken interest with?" Golaith questioned.

"Yeah, but she's okay." said Broadway. "She's like Elisa."

"She wasn't scared of us." Lex went on. "She was greatful."

"Thats always good to know lad but we still have to becareful with the humans." Hudson reminded him.

Bronx seemed to nod in agreement.

"You'll just have to meet her I guess." Lex said. "That is if you would."

"I need to talk to Brooklyn first." Goliath told him.

"Here he comes!" Broadway pointed to the sky to see Brooklyn was coming home.

Brooklyn saw they were all waiting for him. Goliath stood center. Brooklyn braced himself for the worst.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Lady Nathalie Mornay

A/N: The past is going to be brought up here. I know the Gargoyles didn't have names back then but its hard to write them otherwise so therefore story wise they will have names.

Chapter 3: Lady Nathalie Mornay:

Brooklyn came in on a smooth landing. He looked up at Goliath. "I guess we need to talk."

"We do." Goliath said. "Come with me."

Brooklyn followed Goliath into the library. "Listen, I'm sorry." Brooklyn began quickly.

"I just don't understand why you kept this from us?" he asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Brooklyn asked angerily.

Goliath knew better. Brooklyn had every right to be angry with him. "Forgive me." Goliath pleaded. "I just thought by sharing her with us we could move on from the past."

"You mean you would allow this?" Brooklyn asked carefully.

Goliath smiled giving him his answer. Brooklyn was about to give him a thank you but the sun was rising. They turned to stone. Now, as sleep washed over him, the past came back to haunt him once again...

- Scotland, AD -

The castle was in a uproar. News of the princess' cousin Lady Nathalie Mornay arrival was the cause of it. Everyone was taking part to making sure that the castle would be ready for her arrival. The Gargoyles also took in participation.

"We're going to have widen our security around here." Goliath said to Demona as they walked the halls of the castle.

"I don't see why we should protect them why they loath us so." Demona said angerily.

"It is to show them we are not to be feared my love," Goliath reminded her.

"Your love for human kind amazes me Goliath but perhaps it is because you are so much better then I am."

"We are equal." Goliath said. "Do not forget that."

Demona wasn't sure as he was but not to cause an arguement, she held her tounge.

A few nights later, Goliath ordered his clan to surround the area around the castle. "The Lady will arrive by night." he informed them. "Her father knows of us and wants us to take part in her safety. No harm is to come to her. Understand?"

Lex, Hudson, Broadway, and Brooklyn nodded in agreement. Then went to their posts.

"What do you think she's like?" Lex asked.

"Hopefully nothing like her cousin." answered Brooklyn.

"You better keep your voice down." Broadway warned, eyeing the guard down below as they flew off.

"What does it matter?" Brooklyn asked.

Broadway went silent. He had a point. The guard would go against them no matter what they say. Not all the them, but most yes.

"That's her." Lex pointed out as a carriage came into view.

It was something else that caught Brooklyn's attention. A small band of gypsies came out of the woods.

"We got trouble." Lex said.

"Then we better take care of it." Brooklyn said as his eyes began to glow white.

Inside, Lady Mornay heard the commotion outside. The driver stopped. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Lady, stay inside!" he ordered. "We are being ambushed!"

She stayed put. She heard a mixtured of cries and scretchs that were unfamiliar to her. Lady Mornay couldn't control her curiousity. She peeked her head out. The driver had joined the fight in protecting her. Then she saw the Gargoyles for the first time. They were good fighters, that was clear to see. The gypsies ran away.

"Doubt they'll bother the Lady again." Broadway said with a smug smirk on his face.

"You are interesting creatures." the driver said. "I thank you."

"You're welcome." said Lex.

"Is the Lady all right?" Brooklyn asked.

Lady Nathalie Mornay came out to greet and thank the ones who saved her. "I am fine." she assured them.

It was here where Brooklyn first laid eyes on Lady Mornay...

- New York, Present -

At her apartment, Ross knew that Brooklyn was in stone now considering the fact the sun was up. She looked at her clock. It was still early. She was a waitress and she didn't have to be at work until the afternoon so she could catch up on some much needed sleep. It had been one hell of a night.

Ross changed into some PJs before getting comfortable in her bed. She thought she could fall asleep easily but she was wrong. She couldn't get Demona out of her mind. Plus, what did she mean that Brooklyn was a killer? It couldn't be possible. Then again... Could it? After all, she remembered stories he told her about wars he aided the guard in. Men were killed obviously but that was in self defense, just like the night he'd met her. He had to take a few guys out or she would have been the one six feet under. What was so different about Demona's accusation? The suspense was about to kill her. It kept her wide awake. Before she knew she was off to work. She wouldn't get off until ten. All she knew was:

It was going to be a long night.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: Guests of Honor Part 1

A/N: I didn't realise till after I got done with this chapter that I spelt Kathrine's name wrong. Forgive me on that. If I use the Princess in anymore chappies: I'll make the correction. I don't have spell check.

Chapter 4: Guests of Honor/ Part 1:

The sun went down and Goliath and Brooklyn woke up in the place where were last night: the library.

"Why don't you bring your friend here tonight?" Goliath asked right away.

"Are you sure?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." he assured him with a smile.

"Thanks Goliath." Brooklyn replied. "I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing." said Goliath. "One thing though, does she know?"

Brooklyn shook his head. "No, not yet." he answered. "I've been planning too, I just don't know how... What if that scares her off?"

"If this girl is your friend as you cliam she is, then she probably will not." Goliath said.

"She is my friend." Brooklyn assured his leader.

"Then there is your answer to that." Goliath said. "Come, let us join the others first." Goliath lead the way up to where the others could be found.

Ten o' clock had rolled around and Ross made her way out of the resturant. "Bye guys!" she shouted back at her coworkers. She didn't get a response back but that was no surprise. She just did that to annoy them. She got to leave work early before they did. They hated it. It wasn't her fault that her boss like her better and she wasn't lazy as they were.

The night had been long besides the fact it was a rush but the suspense was still eating at her that made drag even longer. She had to see Brooklyn. She had to know what Demona meant. She rushed home to change in a more comfortable outfit. Once all that was taken care of, all she could was wait for Brooklyn.

"Want us to come with you?" questioned Lex back at the castle.

"No, thanks." Brooklyn polietly turned down his friend's offer. "This is something I have to do alone." Then he took one last look at Goliath before heading off towards Ross' apartment.

Ross was pacing. She was axious. Ross jumped when she heard a familiar knock on her window. It was Brooklyn. She smiled and let him. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," he returned. "Are you still okay from the other night?"

"A little shakey, but all right." she answered him. "It's not everyday you face a mad Gargoyle you know."

Brooklyn laughed. Mad was far from the term he would use for Demona but because Ross was within his presence he said nothing.

Then an awkrard silence came between them. This never happened. They never became nervous around each other. When they were together it was more of a comfort zone then anything else but thanks to Demona the comfort zone was no more.

"I hate this," Ross said, breaking the silence. "No matter what that crazy demon said about you, I'm not going to believe it!"

Brooklyn gave her a small smile. "Do you still want to know...?" he asked her. "I owe you something."

"No," Ross said taking one of his claws in her hands. "No, you don't."

"Thats the second time I've heard that tonight." Brooklyn noticed. "But I do owe you," he corrected. "You are the second person to accept me for who I am and not what I am."

He spoke of Elisa, the detective. Brooklyn spoke of her very highly.

"Well, whenever you're ready, I am." she told him." she said, ready with open ears.

Then Brooklyn told her the story of him and Lady Mornay.

- Scotland, Ad -

The driver escorted the Lady back to the castle. Brooklyn and the others did not leave their side until she was safe inside the castle walls. The Princess was waiting for her. "Cousin!" she called out happily.

Lady Nathalie rushed into her cousin's arms.

"You are all afright, what happened?" she asked, glaring at the Gargoyles. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, on the contrary Cathrin, they saved me." she informed.

This was when Goliath and Demona flew down from their post. "What happened?" Goliath demanded.

"Gypsies." answered Broadway first.

"Those ethans really should be taken care of." Princess Cathrin made known. Then she added: "More properly."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Demona questioned angrily.

"It seems your kind did not take care of them." she figured. "My guard will take care of them before they can come back." she called forth the captin. "Captin, take your men and dispose of those theives. I will not have them on my land. I am understood?"

"Yes, Princess." the captin bowed. Then followed his order.

Demona growled silently. She wanted nothing more then to last out on the Princess. However, Goliath, who knew her anger so well, held her shoulder, calming her down.

As much as Lady Mornay loved her cosin. She did not like the way she was treating these creatures who just saved her life. "Must you speak so harsh to them?" she questioned in a whisper. "They did save me. I think they should be honored."

"Like a party!" suggested Broadway who had over heard her.

She laughed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." she agreed. "Do you not think so cousin?"

Princess Cathrin thought other wise. She did not want to celebrate the Gargoyles' existance in any way shape or form. They were not worth the fuss. However, because the love of her cousin, she could not refuse her.

"If that is what you wish." Princess Cathrin said. "Then it shall be so but first we shall get you settled. You have had a long journay. Come, I will show you to your room."

The Lady did as told. She took one look at the Gargoyles. The Bronz one captured her attention more then others. She wasn't sure why but there was something about that one was most interesting. The Lady knew this would not be their last meeting.

"All right!" cheered Lex. "A party for us!"

"I can see all that food now... All for us." Broadway couldn't help but drool.

Brooklyn could care less about the food. He was more occupied with the Lady. She was nothing at all like her cousin. She was different.

It took some time to prepare for the party. The Gargoyles had offered to help but Princess Cathrin refused their offer.

"The party is for us, therefor, we have a right to ingage." Demona reminded her.

"You will watch your tounge around our Princess." Mangus warned Demona.

"It is you who should hold your tounge!" spat Demona.

"Please, enough." Lady Mornay pleaded. "It is your party, let us take care of the troubles. You are the guest of honors tonight."

"Thank you miladay, again." Goliath said with a bow and brought Demona with him as they exited the room.

"She is just as rotten as her cousin." Demona replied angerily.

"No she's not." Brooklyn put in, which was a mistake.

"What right do you have to judge, you're too young to understand!" Demona snapped.

"Go along you three," Goliath ordered of Lexiton, Brooklyn, and Broadway.

They went to the towers. "Too young!" roared Brooklyn. "Thats all I hear! Too young! When will be old enough?!"

"The way you're acting now, never." teased Lex but Brooklyn was in no teasing mode. He growled at him before glinding off into the distance.

Brooklyn wasn't going to attend the party...

TBC...

A/N: I wanted to continue the flashback for another chapter so it wouldn't make this one so long.


	5. Chapter 5: Guests of Honor Part 2

A/N: As I said they don't have names in the past so its hard to write. Action wise I typed it as their names but here where they will formally introduce themselves they won't have any.

Chapter Five: Guests of Honors/ Part 2:

- New York, Present -

Ross was hanging on to every word of Brooklyn's story. It sounded like one like of those fantasy novels she use to read as a kid, very Three Musketeerish. "You really weren't going to skip out on the party were you?"

Brooklyn laughed. She was starting to get to know him well. "I'm not done yet..."

- Scotland, AD -

The party was underway, everyone was there, even those who didn't fancy the Gargoyles had come. Lady Mornay looked for the Bronz Gargoyle that had helped save her. He wasn't amoung the crowd but his friends were. She excused herself from the guest she was talking to and made her way over.

"Hello again." she greeted with a slight bow of the head.

Broadway nearly dropped the roast he was eating. A human was talking with them! More importantly, a royal one, and that was just unheard of. "Hellveo." Broadway returned, his mouth full of food, you couldn't make his words out.

Lex nudged him, causing him to swallow. "Don't be rude."

"Sorry," Broadway apologized. "Hello."

The Lady laughed. "It's all right." she assured them. "My you two are something." she observed them. "What are you your names?"

"Besides myself, my clan has no names." Goliath stepped forward. "I am Goliath."

The Lady bowed once again. "It is a pleasure to meet you Goliath." she said. "I am very thankful for your Gargoyles here." Then she asked about the Bronze one. "However, I see one is missing."

"He is..." Goliath started but Brooklyn came in just in time.

"Sorry, I'm late." he said. "I wen to pick these for you." Brooklyn had gathered some wild flowers for her majesty.

"Why thank you." she said and took a sniff of the flowers.

Princess Katherine noticed the exchange and stormed her way over. "Those are my flowers!" she yelled at Brooklyn. "You had no right to pick them!" The Princess snatched the flowers away from her cousin.

"I'm sorry." Brooklyn apologized quickly. "It was just a tolken, a welcome here."

The simple exchange was now starting to cause a scene. The guests had started to gather around them.

"Katherine," warned Lady Mornay. "He was just being friendly."

"These beasts have no idea what being friendly is!" she yelled.

"Come, let us leave." Goliath suggested. "Enjoy the rest of the eveing Princess, Milady." he said with a bow.

Brooklyn unwilligly followed Goliath out with the others.

When they were gon Lady Nathalie Mornay faced her cousin. "You had no right to treat them with such rudeness!" she yelled.

"We shall not do this here." warned the Princess.

"Yet you were so haste to fuss at them?" she questioned angerily. She shook her head. "Excuse me." she followed the Gargoyles path out of the party.

Her place of leave caused much gossip around the guests.

Brooklyn wanted to be alone once again. He couldn't take the sympathy looks from his brothers and sisters. So, he took his own refuge elsewhere, outside the castle walls, and down to the shores where the water met the sand.

Lady Nathalie Mornay had excaped to her room. She didn't understand why her cousin treated the Gargoyles so unkindly after all they did for her. They were not as monsterous as she made them out in her letters she had sent through out the years. They seemed friendly enough, espically the Bronze. He had taken the trouble to give her flowers. It was a nice gesture. One that she hardly received.

When the Lady turned to gaze out her window when something Bronze caught her eye. She didn't have to guess who was out there. She smiled. She wanted to see him. She wanted to apologize for her cousin's actions. So, she did so.

Brooklyn liked it out here. It was so peaceful. No one out here could judge him. It was just him, the land, the water, and the stars. Sometimes the moon made an appeareance. It was beautiful when the moon was in full circle. It was almost like the sun. At times he wished he wasn't so alone. True, he had a big family but they could never understand. Whenever he saw Demona and Goliath together, he longed for the same thing. Well, almost. He wanted a mate, but perhaps someone not as rough around the edges like Demona. Someone like the Lady.

Brooklyn shook his head. "Thats it. I've lost it." he said to himself. A human for his mate was absord. Plus, it went against nature. Still, there was something about the Lady that he couldn't shake off. All it took was one glance and that was it.

"Pardon me."

Brooklyn nearly jumped out his skin. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see that someone else had joined him. "Milady," he said, and quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not intruding am I?" she asked.

"No," he assured her.

"Is something the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, tis my cousin that is the matter."

Brooklyn sighed.

"I must apologize for her actions since she will not." Lady Mornay said. "The flowers were lovely. I would have kept them unless otherwise taken."

That made Brooklyn smile.

"Thank you again for them." she said.

He bowed, showing his own manner of thanks.

"Now, what should we do you and I?" she asked him.

"The party should still be going on." he answered. "You probably shouldn't keep the Princess waiting."

"She can wait." said Milady. "I would rather if I stayed, if that is all right by you."

- New York, Present -

"Oh. My. God!" squealed Ross. "This is turning out better then a soap opera!"

"I thought you stopped watching those." said Brooklyn.

"Eh... Couldn't resist." she admitted. "I bet I know what happens next! You two fell madly in love, and were accepted by the others, and lived happily ever after!" she squealed once more. "Tell me I'm right."

"Yes, and no." he answered.

Thats when she noticed the sadness in his voice.

"We lived together in peace for awhile, and our kind didn't mind. All but Demona. The Princess wasn't happy that I was courting her cousin. This is only time Demona teamed with the humans. It was a set up. They ambushed us..."

- Scotland, AD -

"Cousin!" Princess Katherin called out.

Lady Nathalie was found in the library. Since the party the two had made amends with one another. The Lady had no idea that it was all an act.

"I have something for you."

The Lady saw the parchment in her cousin's hand. She took it. It was from the Bronze Gargoyle that she had to care so deeply for.

Please meet with me at our meeting spot tonight. There will be a surprise waiting for you when you get there.

Lady Mornay smiled.

"What is it dear cousin?" asked the Princess.

"Nothing," she answered. "Excuse me." she took her leave from her cousin to ready herself for the eveing ahead. As she left she didn't notice the Princess' evil smirk.

It was Demona who went to fetch Brooklyn. "The Lady wishes your audience at your meeting place." she informed him with a letter, stating what she just announced.

Brooklyn took it. He smiled just as she did. It was always nice to hear from her. "You better go, you don't want to keep the Lady waiting." Demona said and Brooklyn left in a horror.

Demona beat him to her.

Lady Nathalie Mornay went to the spot where they first met that night after the party. It had become their choice of meeting. However, when she found that he wasn't there, she began worried. Something suddenly didn't feel right.

"Where are you?" she questioned to herself.

"He'll becoming along shortly, but you won't be here when he arrives... In a matter of speaking any way."

The Lady spun around to face the one she had come to known as Demona. She was always so fearful of her. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Demona answered her with a slice of her talon deep within her flesh. Demona's red eyes was the last thing she saw before Death cliamed her. Once her work was done Demona left the body to rejoice with the Princess of their handy work.

Brooklyn glided to the spot he shared with the Lady. He looked for her and found her no where, until something near the water's edge caught his eye. The water was turning a deep red color.

"What is that?" he wondered.

When he flew down to get a closer look he found what it was.

"NO!" he cried sadly.

Brooklyn scooped up the body gentally in his arms. "No, not Nathalie... Why...?" he questioned. Then he saw the claw marks and knew very well who they belonged to. "Demona!"

His eyes flashed white.

- New York, Present -

Brooklyn couldn't finish anymore. It was too much. The tears had all ready fallen by this time. He hated crying infront of others but he couldn't stop them.

Ross was in tears by the end of his story. "Brooklyn..." she reached out to comfort him but he pushed her away.

"Don't..." he warned her. "You can guess who they ended up they cast the blame on..."

"How?" she asked angerily.

"Why do you think?!" he asked angerily, too much for his own liking. "I'm sorry... It's just that they didn't want was us together. It was what your kind call as sin. Our kind has no such thing." he shook his head.

The blame was still still clear on his face after all these years. Ross could now see it. However, Ross still didn't think of him as a murder. "I'm really sorry..." she said. She hated to, but what else could she say?

"It's... okay." he tried to assure her but he could hear in his own voice that it really wasn't. "So, now you know..." then he noticed she was still there. Ross wasn't running. "And you're still here? Why?"

Ross was taken aback by his question. "Why would I?"

"I'm a murder... I could hurt you just the same."

"No, don't even go there Brooklyn." Ross warned him a stern voice. "You know damn well that wasn't your fault."

Another surprise, she wasn't blaming him. When all the other humans did, she didn't.

"But don't you see!?" Brooklyn insisted. "If it wasn't for me, if I had just said no to her - to us meeting again, she would have lived much longer then she did when she was with me."

"You know judging by Demona, she would have probably done anything at anytime..." considered Ross. "It was because her own hatread for the humans, not you... What makes me so angry was the fact her own cousin - Princess Kathrine had something to do with her demise... Some things don't change over time..."

Brooklyn smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Thank you," he said. "For not judging me like so many others have."

Ross returned his smile. Then hugged him. "You're welcome." she said with a smile of her own.

When they parted Brooklyn asked: "Would like to come meet my clan now?" he asked. "Goliath said it would be okay. He wants to meet you."

"Are you kidding?" she asked happily. "Lets go! I can't wait to see Lex and Broadway again."

Brooklyn took her in his arms. Once she was settled there he took off into the direction of the castle.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6: Birthname

A/N: This one is a short one.

Chapter 6: Birthname:

Owen looked into the screen and saw that Brooklyn was on his was back to the castle and he was not alone. He went to tell Mr. Xanatos of their latest arrival.

Brooklyn came down with Ross in his arms. Ross jumped out. Then she came face to face with the Gargoyles. She noticed Broadway and Lex right away. "Hey you guys." she greeted happily.

"Hey Ross!" Lex replied.

"I got some brownies in the oven if you want some!" Broadway overed.

When she saw Brooklyn shook his head, she laughed. She heard the horror stories of Broadway's cooking. "Thanks but no thanks Broadway. I think I'll pass tonight." she turned him down polietly.

"Your loss then." Broadway teased her. "And more for us!" his stomach growled. "Speaking of which, got to go." Broadway dashed inroto the castle.

"I'll be right back Ross," assured Lex. "I'm just going to make sure he doesn't burn this place down or eat all of the brownies himself." Then Lex was gone.

Now, it was down to the ones who really matter. Goliath and Hudson. Well, there was Bronx but he didn't seem to happy with their new visiter. Elisa was one thing, another human was another. He circled her and sniffed her.

Ross was taken aback by the dog like creature.

"It's okay." Brooklyn assured her. "Thats just Bronx."

Bronx growled at her. Hudson stepped in. He pulled the beast back. "Easy boy," he warned. "Don't mind him lass, he's just very protective of us."

Ross had a good idea who this was and she was right when he introduced himself.

"My name is Hudson,"

Ross slowly stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rossalind Shephard but everyone calls me Ross."

"Odd," Hudson acknowledge as they shook hands. "You take on a name and give it another." he shook his head. "You young people have yer strange ways about ye, if you were given a birth name then that is what ye should be called. If you don't mind lassie I'll be calling ye by yer birthname."

"Free to call me whatever you like." she said as they parted. "Just as long as it's something. Don't want to be known as nothing."

"It's easy enough." Hudson informed her. "Our kind went without names for a long time until now."

"I know, Brooklyn has told me a lot about you." returned Ross.

"And what would that be?" Goliath asked, coming into the conversation.

This was the first time Ross would be laying eyes on Goliath. She was overtook by the Gargoyle's size. "Whoa..."

Golaith laughed. "Do I frighten you?" he asked with concern.

"No," she answered him honestly. "It's just your size. I don't think I've seen anything as tall."

"Told you size mattered." Lex said jokingly as he and Broadway came back with a bowl full of fresh brownies.

Bronx smelt them and took it upon himself to help himself to a treat. Broadway wasn't ready for him when he jumped onto him, knocking every one of them onto the castle ground. "Bronx!" fussed Broadway.

Ross laughed at the sight which caused Brooklyn to smile. Perhaps this time go round, things would turn out different. He hoped for the sake of Nathalie's memory it would.

Much to Broadway's dismay. He didn't get any of the brownies. Bronx had the whole batch to himself.

"Sorry Broadway," Ross apologized for Bronx's action.

"Eh, it's okay." he assured her. "I'll just make some more later."

"Um, Broadway, that was the mix." Lex reminded him. r

"Oh, bummer." sighed Broadway.

"Don't worry, I have some at my place." she told him. "I'll let you have it if you like."

"Are you serious?" Broadway asked.

"Yeah, I mean you did help save me you know." Ross reminded him with a smile.

"Oh, I think I like her." Broadway said to Brooklyn.

"Listen Rossalind," Goliath said, using her own birthname as well. "I know you have been a friend to Brooklyn for awhile now, and that is why you must now that our existance must be kept secret."

"I all ready have you covered Goliath." assured Ross. "No one knows about Brooklyn."

"See, I told you," Brooklyn said. "She's a friend, nothing to worry about. She's just like Elisa."

"Can we be so sure on that?" Xanatos asked coming towards the group. Owen was in tow, as always.

"This is no business of yours Xanatos." warned Brooklyn.

"Excuse me, the last time I checked this was my home-"

"Our home." Hudson corrected.

"Fine, which ever way you wish, but still." Xanatos continue.

Ross didn't need any information from Brooklyn to know who this man was. He was one of the wealthist people in New York City - Mr. David Xanatos. She didn't like him. Ross didn't like the vibe he gave off. She stepped behind Brooklyn a bit.

Brooklyn glanced in Ross' direction. He could see that she was nervous. Xanatos had his way with that with people.

"Forgive my rudeness my dear, my name is David Xanatos." he introduced himself. "You do realise you are traspassing."

"It's not tresspassing when she is our guest." Goliath told him.

Xanatos was rich, but he wasn't stupid. He couldn't easily take on all the Gargoyles. "I see that this a democracy and its your vote. For now." Xanatos said. "Don't lingure too long here." Xanatos gave a slight bow of his head. Then left. Owen followed him.

When they were alone, Xanatos gave the order for a background check. In which Owen replied: "It's all ready taken care off."

"Good I want it on my desk in the morning." Xanatos demanded.

"As you wish." Owen replied, then went to go do Xanatos' bidding.

"I think you better get her home." Goliath advised. "I think we should introduce her to our friend Elisa. She has more power of Xanatos then he think she has."

Ross liked the idea of another human befriended them. At least for Brooklyn's sake. It meant that another accepted them.

"I'll be back." Brooklyn assured them. Then he took off with Ross into the night after bidding them a friendly goodbye.

Once they were back at her place, Brooklyn asked her: "What do you think?"

"I like them," she answered. "I hope they liked me. I don't think the dog did as much... And Mr. Xanatos."

"Let us handle him," offered Brooklyn. "As for Bronx, he'll get use to you." then he looked at the time. It was almost time for the sun to come up. "I guess I better get back. I don't want to be caught here durning sunrise. Don't want to scare your neighbors at night time."

Ross laughed. "Okay, will I see you tomorrow night then?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a wink.

She laughed again. "Get out of here Brooklyn."

"Yes ma'am." he said. Then he told her goodbye and went back home.

Ross thought she was alone but niether her or Brooklyn knew someone was waiting in the shadows for Brooklyn to leave, ready to strike without warning. It was time.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7: Crimison on Claws

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I had trouble with this chapter. This one is kind of short too.

Chapter 7: Crimison on Claws:

Ross came home that night to her apartment with an uneasy feeling. A cold chill ran through her. Then when she noticed that her light wouldn't come on as it should, she knew something wasn't right. "Hello?" she called out. She thought it could be Brooklyn playing a trick on her. He had a playfull side to him and he managed to catch her off guard a few times. "Brooklyn?" she asked. When he didn't answer she shivered. "Come on! This isn't funny!"

"It's not meant to be." a familiar voice retorted.

"Demona!" she cried.

Ross went to run but she was must faster then she was. "You really think you can get away from me?" Demona taunted.

Still, even Demona's grip Ross tried her best to fight her off. The only weapon she had on her was her purse. It wasn't much but it was something. She swung at her, causing her stummble over. This gave Ross time to try to escape again. Demona wasn't all happy. Her eyes flashed red. "Bad mistake human."

Demona's red eys were the last thing Ross saw that night.

In his office, Xanatos found the background check file on his desk curiousty of Owen. He made himself comfortable in his chair and began to look over it. Sadly, there was nothing on this girl. She was clean. "Pity," he said to himself. Then a smirk came across his face. He could always change that. After all, he didn't want the Gargoyles to get friendly with anyone. Elisa Maza was bad enough as it was, what made it worse was she was a decitive, and he was not a favorite amoung the law officials of this city.

When night fell he was surprsied to find he had a visitor waiting for him in the shadows and she was not alone. "Ah, Demona, it's always nice to see you." he greeted with a smile. Then he recognized the girl in her arms. It was Brooklyn's friend Rossalind Shephard. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Help me dispose of this one." Demona answered.

"Follow me." Xanatos said and he lead the way down through a secret passage linked in his office.

Above, the other Gargoyles came out of their stone shell, ready to greet the night. "Hey, are you going to see Ross again tonight?" Lex asked Brooklyn.

"Yeah, why?" he asked in return.

"Can we go?" Lex asked.

Brooklyn smiled. "Sure, is it okay Goliath?"

Goliath nodded.

"C'mon!" Brooklyn said to Lex and Broadway. The two followed their second in command in the direction of Ross' place.

When they were gone Goliath turned to Hudson. "Will you be staying this eveing?"

"Aye," was Hudson reply. "Bronx and I will stay here and keep a good eye on the castle. Won't we lad?"

Bronx seemed to nod his head in agreement.

"Where are you going?" Hudson asked.

"I'm going to meet with Elisa and talk to her about Rossalind." Goliath answered. "I shouldn't be long."

"Take yer time." Hudson assured. "There's nothing this old one can't handle."

Goliath smiled. Then he took off into the night, in the other direction.

Brooklyn and the others were at their location now. When Brooklyn noticed that Ross' window had been slightly opened, he grew worried. True, she left it open for him but she usually didn't wait until he got there to open it slightly. Lex caught Brooklyn's worried gaze. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Brooklyn answered and carefully made his way into his friend's home. "Ross!" he called out.

"Hey Ross!" Broadway followed.

There was no reply. Lex tried to turn on the light but it wouldn't come on. "The fuse must be busted."

"It was working fine the other night." Brooklyn recalled.

Brooklyn went to go over to him when he noticed Ross' things on the ground. He looked around and could see now that there had been a struggle here. Meanwhile, Broadway had searched the place. "She's not here."

"Someone has her." Brooklyn replied, his eyes flashing white.

"Who?" Broadway asked.

"I'll give you three guesses and the third one doesn't count." Brooklyn answered angerily gliding out the window.

"Hey, wait for us!" Lex cried and they followed Brooklyn to the Cloisters.

"Why are we here?" Broadway asked once they landed.

"Call it a hunch." Brooklyn answered.

However, when Brooklyn searched the grounds, he sighed with frustration. "She's not here."

Then it came to him. "Xanatos." Brooklyn growled. "You two go get Goliath and meet me at the castle!"

Broadway and Lex didn't have time to argue so they did as told.

"That's good to hear," Elisa said after Goliath explained to her about Brooklyn's friend. "It's good toro others can accept you guys other then me."

"Goliath!" Broadway and Lex cried as they entere the apartment.

"You two better have a good explination on why you're here." Goliath warned. He didn't like his time with Elisa to be inturrupted.

"It's Ross!" Lex explained. "She's missing,"

Goliath didn't need to be told anymore. He scooped up Elisa and the four went home.

Brooklyn's entrance caused Hudson and Bronx to stir. He met him outside. "What's the matter lad?"

"I need to speak with Xanatos." Brooklyn answered.

Hudson could tell something was wrong by the anger in his clan member's voice. "Aye, then lets go talk with him."

"Xanatos!" Brooklyn burst into his office.

Xanatos was sitting at his desk with a smug smirk on his face. It was if he was waiting for him. Brooklyn leapt up onto David Xanatos's desk.

"Good eveing." greeted Xanatos sarcastically

Brooklyn took him by his shirt. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dump with me." warned Brooklyn. He was in no mode to be toyed with.

"OWEN!" Xanatos ordered and right away he came running.

When Owen came in to find Brooklyn harrassing his boss, he went into action but was stopped. "Lets not disturb them." Hudson said with a grin and with a swing of his hand Owen was cast aside against the wall and he was out cold.

"Damn," Xanatos cursed.

"Where is she?" Brooklyn answered.

"If you remove your filthy claws, I'll tell you." Xanatos replied.

Brooklyn unwillingly did as told.

"No, perhaps it is eye who should be the bearer of good news." Demona said with a wicked grin.

Brooklyn saw the red upon Demona's claws. "No..." he gasp. "You didn't..."

"Why don't you tell me where you think your friend is?"

"Not again!" he cried angerily and charged at Demona.

Demona laughed as she moved easily out of the way. "There's no sense in blaming me you fool." she taunted. "It has always been because of you." she glared at him and dodged him again. "You know our kind belongs with our own."

"Who says!?" demanded Brooklyn, this time when he aimed for her, he got her. He pinned her down. "You?!"

Demona just laughed once more. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Don't tempt me." warned Brooklyn.

"You never could, you never had the nerve to."

"The only thing thats stopping me because of Goliath!"

"What's going on in here?" Goliath and the others made the scene.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8: Diamonds and Rust

**Chapter 8: Diamonds and Rust:**

Brooklyn got off of Demona upon Goliath's entrance.

Demona just smiled then jumped out of Xanatos' window, taking it with her. "Wonderful," he said sarcastically.

Owen got up. He noticed more had come into his boss' office. "Sir, would you like me to escort everyone out?"

"Please proceed, or would you like to make another whole in my wall?" was Xanatos' reply.

Owen fixed his tie. He felt uncomfortal here, so seeing this as his cue, he left.

"Brooklyn?" Goliath questioned again, wanting some answers.

"Ross is dead! Because of her!" Brooklyn cried out angrily and pointed in the direction of Demona's trail.

A gasp spread out through the Gargoyles. Golaith stepped back. He never agreed with Demona on loathing the humans as she did. He refused to believe what happened in the past but now that it was happening again there was no one else to blame but Demona. "I'm sorry." was all Goliath could say to his commrade.

Brooklyn didn't want to hear it. He knew his leader meant well but there was no point. "I'm out of here." stated Brooklyn and without a warning to anyone he fled the scene.

"Brooklyn!" Lex called.

"We need to go after him." Broadway insisted. "What if he does something stupid?"

"I doubt it, thats more your area." teased Lex, hoping to lighten up the room, but sadly it didn't.

"No lads, leave him be." Hudson adviced, speaking of personal experience. He knew what it was like to lose a few he cared for. It was best to be alone. "He'll come back, just give him time."

Bronx wimpered. He felt sorry for Brooklyn and regretted not taking a liking to Ross when they first met.

Hudson rested a comforting hand upon his dog's head, and tried to sooth him the best he could.

"What happens now?" asked Broadway.

"There's nothing we can do now except wait for Brooklyn's return." Goliath answered.

"What about Demona?" Lex questioned.

Goliath didn't answer. Lex went silent. Things just went bad from worse. It wasn't the best time to bring up his beloved. They all left Xanatos' office to let him clean up the mess.

Brooklyn had flown back to Ross' apartment. It was so bare, it gave him chills. All her stuff was still waiting for her. Now, what was going to happen to it? He didn't know how the humans dealt with this kind of situation. Would it be like Ross never exsisted? He hoped not. Then he remembered her parents that she spoke of. She didn't speak of them much because by the sound in her voice she didn't care for them much. Would they give a damn now that their daughter was gone?

Brooklyn sighed heavily and went to the sofa to take a seat. It was here he broke down. Losing Nathalie was bad enough but now lossing someone else to the hands of Demona because of him... It was overwhealing. He let the tears fall when no one was around.

_**Well I'll be damned  
Here comes your ghost again  
But that's not unusual  
It's just that the moon is full  
And you happened to call  
And here I sit  
Hand on the telephone  
Hearing a voice I'd known  
A couple of light years ago  
Heading straight for a fall... **_

Ross awoke again in her cell. She knew it hadn't been long since Demona had brought her here. Day or two at the most she figured. When she realised that she was in a steal cage, she tried to escape but found they were electronic and full of electricity and when she tried to touch them, they shocked her. Now, she knew the only way out was for Brooklyn to come and get her. She knew he would.

Demona returned to the cells down below the castle grounds, unknowning to the Gargoyles. They were curisity of David Xanatos and his millions. She saw her victim was well engaged. Her laughter caused Ross to become full alert.

"Are you comfort yet my dear?" she asked mockingly.

"What do you think?" she retorted. "Brooklyn will safe me and when he does-"

Demona's laughter once again broke through the air. "I wouldn't be so persistant with him."

"Why? Because you know he will?" questioned Ross angerily.

"No, I know he won't." Demona stated a matter of factly.

"You're forgetting, he doesn't hate my kind unlike you!" she yelled. "Nor his friends!" Ross continued. "He will come."

"No one can come to something that is not even alive."

"What does that mean?" Ross asked worriedly.

"He thinks your dead." was Demona's answer.

_**...As I remember your eyes  
Were bluer than robin's eggs  
My poetry was lousy you said  
Where are you calling from?  
A booth in the midwest  
Ten years ago  
I bought you some cufflinks  
You brought me something  
We both know what memories can bring  
They bring diamonds and rust...**_

At the apartment, guilt washed over Brooklyn like a wave in the sea. He didn't know what to do now. It seemed no matter who he got invovled in his life, human or Gargoyle they were taken from him. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry Ross... This is all my fault..." he cried in the darkness of her apartment.

_**...Well you burst on the scene  
Already a legend  
The unwashed phenomenon  
The original vagabond  
You strayed into my arms  
And there you stayed  
Temporarily lost at sea  
The Madonna was yours for free  
Yes the girl on the half-shell  
Would keep you unharmed...**_

Ross couldn't believe what she just heard. "You told him I was dead?!" she yelled.

"How else could I have my fun?" taunted Demona.

"This isn't a game!" Ross reminded him. "You've caused him enough-"

"I caused him enough?" inturrupted Demona. "No, my darling, you have that all wrong. It is that should be punished for mingling with your kind!"

"Then why wait?" Ross asked tearfully. "You all ready have him thinking that I'm gone, then go ahead and do it!"

"All in good time," Demona promised.

She then left her alone.

Ross hit the stone floor with her hand, which was a big mistake. It set a jolt of pain through her arm. "Dammit," she cursed. Now, it wasn't herself she was worried about. It was Brooklyn. This couldn't be it for her. No way would she let him go on thinking the worst when she was very much alive. She silently prayed to the Lady.

"C'mon Lady Nathalie," she began to herself. "Help us, give Brooklyn a sign of hope, anything." Ross had no idea that her prayers were being heard loud and clear.

_**...Now I see you standing  
With brown leaves falling around  
And snow in your hair  
Now you're smiling out the window  
Of that crummy hotel  
Over Washington Square  
Our breath comes out white clouds  
Mingles and hangs in the air  
Speaking strictly for me  
We both could have died then and there... **_

Brooklyn wiped his eyes, as he did so his eyes caught something near the door. At first he thought it was the ghost of Ross coming back to him, but it wasn't the right ghost. He couldn't believe who now stood in the apartment with him.

It was Lady Nathalie Mornay.

"Nathalie..." he stuttered out of amazement.

Brooklyn didn't want to move. He didn't want to scare her off.

Lady Nathalie Mornay could see the hurt in his eye. She couldn't speak to him the way he wanted to, after she was not of the flesh anymore. However, she could still help him find his friend, and finally put his guilt at ease. She lefted a hand gracefully towards the window, in the direction of the castle.

Brooklyn watched her closely. He shook his head. "I don't understand."

Lady Mornay smiled. Then vanished just as quickly as she had come.

"No, wait!" he called out but it was too late now. She was gone.

Brooklyn tried to compose himself. What had caused her to show herself to him? Then it came to him. When Natalie was murdered, he knew because he could no longer felt her presence. As he started to realise it, Ross felt very much alive to him. She wasn't dead! She couldn't be.

Brooklyn stared out the window. It was in the direction of the castle where the Lady had shown him. He wasted no time. He took to the air. There was more to this then met the eye. Then again, thats how it always was.

_**...Now you're telling me  
You're not nostalgic  
Then give me another word for it  
You who are so good with words  
And at keeping things vague  
Because I need some of that vagueness now  
It's all come back too clearly  
Yes I loved you dearly  
And if you're offering me diamonds and rust  
I've already paid**__**.**_

TBC...

Song: Diamonds and Rust, By: Blackmore's Night

**A/N: **The songs that I use through out this fiction is all done by this awesome band known as Blackmore's Night. They're a meadevil type of band. You can find all you want to know by going to their official website: All their songs remind me of Gargoyles. :)


	9. Chapter 9: How Shakespearian of You

**Chapter 9: "How Shakespearian of you...": **

"Hey look!" Lex pointed upwards and all found that Brooklyn was on his way back.

"We're glad to see you my friend." Goliath said, worried that Brooklyn wasn't going to come back.

"Are you okay?" Elisa asked. She was a detective which meant she knew how to read people very well, and she could see that something had gotten to Brooklyn. "What's going on?"

"Somethings not right here," Brooklyn answered. "Ross isn't dead."

The clan and Elisa exchanged concerned looks. Brooklyn caught them. "I'm not crazy."

"That could be debatable." joked Broadway.

Brooklyn glared at him. Now, was not the time. He was being serious.

"What makes you think so?" Goliath asked him.

"Since when has Demona ever told us the truth?" was Brooklyn's answer.

"He has a point there lad." Hudson agreed with Brooklyn's statement because it was the truth.

"Then were do you think Demona has her?" questioned Elisa.

"Here." Brooklyn answered.

"Right under our noses?" asked Broadway. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does," Brooklyn corrected him. "Its the least place we would look." he smirked. "Call this a hunch." Brooklyn didn't want to tell them about the ghost he saw Ross' apartment. Then they would really think he was crazy.

Brooklyn welcomed himself into the castle. Owen found him on the view screen. He went to them right away. "I'm sorry but Mr. Xanatos doesn't want any visitors at this time."

"Really, I wonder why that is." Elisa pondered allowed. "Tell me Owen did he aid Demona?"

"Unless you have a warrant on you Detective, I owe you nothing."

Elisa just smiled. "Unless you tell me what we need to know, your boss could go to jail for kidnapping."

Owen began to fidget.

"You can't prove anything." Owen argued.

"Oh, I can," she said. "I have evidence that says like wise." Elisa added: "Plus, we really can't arrest a Gargoyle now can we? The press would eat Xanatos up if they discovered a Gargoyle in his midst."

Owen didn't want to his boss to go to jail on behave of Demona's account so he gave Elisa the truth. He had no idea that Elisa was pulling his let but thats what she wanted. It was the oldest trick in the book to get criminals to confess to something but it worked.

"Follow me," said Owen and he showed them the secret passage that would lead to Ross.

Ross leaned back on the cold bricks of the wall behind her. She hated this, she hated waiting. Demona love to toy with her. As if she heard her thoughts, Demona entered. "It seems we have to do this rather quickly, we have company."

Ross smile, she didn't know how but she had a good feeling that Brooklyn was well on his way. "I told you!" she said.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were my pet." she sneered. "I'm much faster then they are." she opened the door to Ross' cell. "You'll be gone before they arrive."

"Don't count on that." Ross said and took it upon herself to last out on Demona.

She managed to knock her out of the way and run through the opened door. "BROOKLYN!"

They were half way there when Brooklyn heard Ross' familiar cry echo off the walls. Owen was too slow for him. He would find the way himself. After all, there was only way and that was down. He took to the air and glided as fast as he could.

"Brooklyn! Wait!" Goliath ordered but Brooklyn was all ready out of site.

Goliath couldn't take flight. The space was too small. However, it wasn't for Lex. "Follow him."

"Right," Lex said, obeying orders and followed Brooklyn's lead.

Broadway pushed Owen out of the way and took his turn as leader and the remaining company ran down the passageway.

Back in the cell quaters, Demona wasn't very happy. "You fool!" she yelled at Ross and took her by the neck. "You honestly think you could have run from me?"

Still, Ross struggled in her grip. Demona's was too strong. She was losing air.

"Say hello to the Lady for me." Demona taunted as she squeezed even harder.

This wasn't fair, thought Ross. Brooklyn was so close yet so far. She wasn't ready to die yet.

"Let her go!" Brooklyn came gliding through and knocked Demona down, sending Ross out of her hands.

Ross caughed before she released what was going on. Brooklyn had come in right on time. Lex wasn't too far along. He spoted Ross. "ROSS!" Lex cried happily and embraced. "Man, am I glad to see you."

Ross could only nodd for now but she nodded while smiling. Lex could see why. "We should get you out of here. Elisa and the others are on there way down."

"Lex, go with her!" ordered Brooklyn.

Ross refused to leave though. She shook her head. The others came in.

Brooklyn had Demona pinned to the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slaughter you where you stand?"

"Because you can't." Demona reminded him. "Goliath is here, there is no way he would let you kill me."

Golaith heard her taunts, and they were somewhat true. However, after all the pain she caused Brooklyn, Brooklyn had every right to repay old debts. "Come Rossalind, lets get you to a safer place."

When Golaith didn't come to her aid as she thought he would, Demona was furious. "You're not going to save me?"

"I've tried to save you many times," Goliath remined her. "And it still has not come to pass. You refuse to listen to me, therefor I wash my claws of you."

Brooklyn was thrilled to hear that. It was though Goliath was giving him permission. Yet, he would wait until all of them left. He didn't want to see Goliath witness Demona's dimise. He owed him that much now, and he didn't want Ross to see the killer side which all Gargoyles bore.

They left, leaving the two alone.

Demona was surprised that she was still within his hold. It was here that Brooklyn proved how strong he was.

"You will pay for what you've done." Brooklyn promised her with a growl.

Ross wouldn't let this happen. She refused to see Brooklyn take Demona's life. She pulled herself away from the others and went back.

"Now, where is she going?" Broadway asked.

Brooklyn was about to take of Demona when Ross re-entered. "No! Brooklyn! Stop!" she finally screamed. Her voice was back.

"Ross?" he questioned, giving Demona plenty of time to get him off of her. She threw him a few feet away.

Ross went to him to help him up. Brooklyn went to go at Demona again before she could get away but Ross stopped him by grabbing his arm. "No!" she pleaded.

"Why are you stopping me?" he asked her angerily.

"Because its not worth it!" was her answer.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" he retorted. "Just let me finish her!"

"No." she repeated herself, refusing to let go of him. "I don't you to brought down to her level Brooklyn! I know you're upset killing her won't solve anything. It won't bring Nathalie back!"

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

"You can stop with all of it now," she said to him. "None of this was your fault. You have nothing to prove by killing her..." Ross sighed. "But I am alive..."

Brooklyn took her in his arms. Yes, she was alive. Nathalie was gone, and he couldn't save her but this time he was able to aid Ross and her survival. "When Demona said you were... I really thought..." he said.

"How did you know?" she asked. "That I wasn't?"

"You're never going to believe me." Brooklyn said.

She gave him a small laugh. "Brooklyn, I'm friends with Gargoyles, mystical creatures who are mere legends. I think I'll believe anything, espically coming from you."

They were so caught up in their reunion they had forgotten about Demona who was ready to make herself known again. "How Shakesperian of you Brooklyn." she taunted. "Now, lets give this play a dramatic ending."

Brooklyn saw her coming towards them, she was aiming her claw for Ross but he turned her around just in time to take the slash that was meant for her.

"NO!" Ross cried as Brooklyn began to loss her balance and start to fall to the ground.

Demona smirked. "Not the ending I wanted, but I'll take it none the less." she flew from the scene, as she did so the others made it to the scene but they were too late.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10: Good As New

**Chapter 10: Good As New: **

Ross didn't show up to work. She called in sick. True, she wasn't physically sick, but mentally, she was there. She couldn't excatly call in and say: "Hey, sorry I haven't been into work because I was kidnapped by an evil Gargoyle." That would be a no but sick would do just fine. They believed her. So now, she was home cleaning up the mess that Demona caused the night she took her. It wasn't a fun job mind you but it kept her distracted. She was worried about Brooklyn.

Demona had gashed him. It was meant for her but he saved her just in time. She gave Brooklyn a good piece of her mind for doing that. She feared the most but sunrise came quickly and the Gargoyles were stone now. They healed this way, and Goliath and Elisa assured her that Brooklyn would be fine.

After Ross finished, she was lost. She didn't know what else to do. She couldn't stay cooped up here all day. She would go insane. All Ross wanted to do was go see Brooklyn, even if he was stone that would still give her a better of assurance that he was okay. Then again she couldn't storm the castle. She didn't have the power to raid the place like Elisa did.

"Elisa!" she thought happily. She could easily get her in.

Xanatos had made himself scarce until things calmed down, as did Demona. Which Ross didn't mind in the slightest. She didn't want to see them again but she knew it wouldn't be the last time.

Ross decided it would be best to see Elisa. She could not bare this day alone. Sunset was still hours away. So, she grabbed her purse then headed, not before she locked the door.

Ross wasn't the only one worried about Brooklyn. Elisa was too. She tried to busy herself with work but it was slow today. It was rare when crime took a holiday. Then she spotted a familiar face in the police crowd.

"Rossalind!" she called out.

"Elisa." she returned and made her way over to her desk. "Hi,"

"Hi," Elisa greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better." she answered honsetly.

"I bet."

The two women had gotten to know each other after the Gargoyles turned to stone. They stayed together a few hours talking, getting to know each other. It was nice to know they weren't alone in the world. They were the rare few who knew of the true existance of the Gargoyles.

"Look, do you think we can go raid the castle?" she asked in a playfull manner but there was more seriousness in her voice. "I know you're at work and all but I don't have the law backing me up."

Elisa laughed. "To be honest I don't always go in charging with a badge but yeah, come on. I'm getting ready for a lunch break anyway."

"Great." she said.

The two new friends headed out of the precient.

Owen greeted them at the door. "As your well aware dectective Mr. Xanatos isn't here."

"Yes, we know." Elisa reminded him. "We're not here for any legal or illegal buisness." she added. "We're just here to check up on Brooklyn."

"You know he's in stone right now." Owen explained.

"Are you done playing Q and A?" snapped Elisa, she wasn't in the mode for him.

"Fine, then you know the way." Owen explained.

Elisa and Ross went up to the castle. They were in stone. Ross went up to Brooklyn. The bandages were still hung freely around his stone body. "I guess we can take these off." she figured and untied the bloody bandage. The stone was clean.

Elisa caught fearful eye when she looked down at the bloody bandages. "Here," Elisa offered out her hand. "I'll go toss it."

Ross handed her the bandage and watched her leave. When she was gone Ross turned her attention back on Brooklyn. She pressed a hand upon his stone one. It was cold, causing her to shiver. In a way, it almost felt like he was dead now but she knew he was only sleeping.

Elisa returned but paused at the entrace way. She wanted to give the two a moment. Then when she felt she gave them enough time, she rejoined Ross. "Do you think Owen would mind if I stay here?" Ross asked Elisa, not taking her eyes off of Brooklyn.

"Sunset is still a few hours away." Elisa reminded her.

"I know but I just want to be here."

Elisa smiled. "If you're sure." she replied. "I'll go talk to Owen and if he agrees, or gives you any trouble, you have my cell." Then Elisa thought a minute. She really didn't like the idea of Ross being up here by herself, so she had an idea. "Oh second thought, how about I stay with you?" she offered. "That way if Owen bothers you I can take care of him."

"Don't you have to get back to work?" asked Ross.

"It's okay." she said. "Excuse me," Elisa walked a few feet away.

Ross smiled. She could see why the Gargoyles liked her so much. She was a good friend and one hell of a cop. Elisa rejoined her a few seconds later. "It's all set. Matt is going to cover for me."

"I guess we better tell Owen we're going to be staying for awhile." Ross said. "He'll love that." she added in sarcasism.

"Then let me be the bearer of the good news." teased Elisa. "You can stay here if you want."

Ross did. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

As the two thought, Owen wasn't happy that they would be staying but he really had no choice in the matter. So, he treated them as nicely as he could. The day seemed to drag for all of them but finally sunset arrived.

This was the first time Ross ever witnessed the Gargoyles waking up for the night. All the noise and commotion startled her a bit. Elisa didn't seem to be bothered by it much. She was use to it by this point. It wouldn't be long before Ross got use to it too.

It was Goliath who noticed they had company. "Elisa. Rossalind." he greeted with a smile.

Brooklyn was surprised to find Rossalind here. He thought he was going to meet with her later. Brooklyn noticed his bandage was gone to as well as his wound. He was good as new.

"I told you I would be okay." he stated to Rossalind.

Ross through her arms around him, thankful that he was okay. "Well, I won't be if I run out of air." he kidded but embraced her back non the less.

Broadway and Lex couldn't help themselves: "Aww!"

In which they both got glares from Ross and Brooklyn. The two parted. "I have a feeling we're going to be getting a lot of those." Ross said to Brooklyn.

"Not if they know whats best for them." he warned them playfully with a fist.

"Bring it on." challenged Lex in the same manner.

Ross laughed. It was good to see them like this, without any worries or injuries. Then she was taken aback when Bronx came up to her. He sniffed her first before finally allowing himself to rub against her, showing her that he liked her.

"It's about time." Ross said and scratched the "mutt" behind the ear.

Hudson laughed. "Ye'll be sick o' em before too long." he joked. "He's spoiled enough already."

A comfortable silence came between the company. Then a haunting matter still rested on Ross' mind: What of Demona? She hated to bring her up now but she couldn't help herself. "What about Demona?"

Goliath sighed. "It seems we don't have to worry about her for now, but we still must keep our alerts up." he instructed. "I think its best for you if you stick with our clan or Elisa when night falls just to be safe."

"I have no problem with that." she agreed.

It seemed all was settled here but Brooklyn had another suggestion in mind that would suit her better.

TBC...


	11. Eppy: Where It All Began

**A/N: **This will be my last chapter. Sorry but all good things must come to an end as they say. Thanks to Dreamer who's been a faithfull reviewer from the get go... My only reviewer but hey I'll take it!

**Dedication:** I dedicate this last chappie to you Dreamer! Enjoy!

_**"...So here's to you, all our friends, surely we will meet again  
Don't stay away too long this time  
We'll raise a glass, maybe two  
And we'll be thinkng of you  
Until our paths cross again...maybe next time..."  
**_Song: Dandelion Wine, By: Blackmores Night

**Epilogue: Where It All Began: **

Brooklyn pulled Ross aside for this one. This time it was private. "Ross, listen I was thinking..." he said. "How about you and I go away for a little awhile."

"Go where?" she asked him.

He smirked. She knew that smirk. "Scotland."

"Are you serious?" she asked. Ross had never been out of the States and Scotland had been on her list of places to go. She never thought she would go, espcially so early. As tempting as it was. She was still concerned for Brooklyn's sake. A lot of memories were for him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he answered her.

Then she started thinking rationally. As much as she wanted to go, she really couldn't. The trip alone would be expensive. She made this known to Brooklyn. "I really can't afford this."

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I got everything worked out."

Ross had no idea what he was talking about but she would later find out. As for now, it seemed she could go and took him up on his offer. "I still have to arrange everything at work, I'm due for a good vacation anyway. Plus, I got to pack."

"Take your time, and let me know when you're ready."

It didn't take her long for her to arrange everything. Once everything was handled, Brooklyn gave her some airline tickets. She was to board the first flight out of New York, first class. He would meet her when the plane landed but he wouldn't be the only one.

A car was waiting for her, it was limo. Now, she was started to get suspious. What in the world was going on? How was it possible that Brooklyn was providing all this for her. It was a long trip, she noticed but she didn't mind. She was enjoying the country side. Then when her eyes caught sight of a large castle, her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets.

The limo came to a stop and the driver helped her out. "Thank you." she went to go for her bags but the driver stopped her.

"I'll get those for you lass, the Lady of the castle is expecting you."

"Whoa, wait..." she said. "Lady?" she asked.

She made a mental note here to kill Brooklyn later. She had no idea she would be meeting royality today. Now, she wished she had time to change her outfit. It was casual wear and you didn't wear something casual when you met someone of royal status.

Ross was nervous as she made her way into the large abode. Indeed, the driver was right. A Lady was waiting for her.

"Ah, so you are the one I've heard so much about." the Princess extended a hand to her.

Ross reached out with a shaky one to take her own. She couldn't help but bow here. After all, thats what you were suppose to do. "I'm sorry but I've been told nothing about you. I really don't even know who you are."

The Princess laughed. "That's how its suppose to be." she informed. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Princess Hermione De Mornay."

The name caught Ross by surprise. "Mornay?" she questioned.

The Princess smiled. "That would be correct, I'm sure the name sounds familiar to you."

Ross only nodded. This was starting to become over whealming. It seemed that Brooklyn had more secrets up his sleeve then she realised. Ross caught Lady De Mornay gazing out the large window to the full sun outside. "Sunset is still many hours away, I suggest you get yourself settled and then lets you and I talk."

A butler showed her to her room. It was twice the size of her apartment. She unpacked, the changed into a more suiting outfit that was fit for her new company. Sadly, she didn't have much but she found a nice formal dress to wear before the Ladyship.

Ross found Lady Hermione De Mornay her thrown room. She bowed once she was before her. The Lady smiled. This one had very well manners. "Come with me out into the gardens where we can both get some fresh air."

Once outside, the Lady spoke. "I'm sure you have questions."

"You have no idea." said Ross.

"I doubt I don't have to go over the details of the story of Lady Nathalie Mornay." she said. "I'm sure your Gargoyle friend has told you all about that."

"My Gargoyle friend?" she questioned. "You know of Brooklyn?"

"Aye, I do." she answered with a smile. "You see, you and your cop friend are not the only ones who know about the Gargoyles." she began to explain. "The connection we have with them is obvious, one of ours fell for one theirs, and because of that we've have kept the secret of the Gargoyles exsistance for the memory of Lady Nathalie's sake."

It all made sense now.

"Not everyone was like Princess Kathrine," Lady De Mornay assured. "Nathalie wrote her father of Brooklyn, of course back then he bore no name and when he found how happy she was, he was happy for her. Then when tragedy struck, he griefed. He hated the Gargoyles for the longest time but your friend came to talk with him."

"He did?" she asked. "He never said anything about it to me."

"Sometimes my dear, keeping details is for the better." Lady Hermione replied.

Ross agreed.

"Afterwards, Nathalie's father vowed to aid the Gargoyles in the future, as did all the family, from generation to generation we knew of them and kept their secret save." she smiled. "We are thankful to Mr. David Xanatos for bringing them back to live."

"You might change your mind about Xanatos." she retorted.

"I have my opinion on the man, as do you." reminded the Lady. "Now, I'm assured you will continue the Gargoyles presence a secret."

"Yes milady." she promised her. "I wouldn't want any danger to come to neither of them, espically Brooklyn."

"It is because of people like you and my ancestor that gives me hope that one day the world will accept them."

The Lady reminded her of Goliath. However, she couldn't help but agree. Ross hoped for the Gargoyles sake that it would happen one day and they wouldn't have to live in hiding anymore.

Suddenly The Ladyship stopped, causing Ross to stop as well. "Why are we stopping?"

Lady De Mornay didn't have to answer. Ross smiled when she found why the Lady had brought her here. It was because of Brooklyn. He was in stone now but wouldn't be for much longer. Their talk covered most of the afternoon.

The sun went down and Brooklyn woke up. This time it didn't scare Ross as bad.

"You made it!" Brooklyn said happily, seeing Ross before for him.

"Yeah, except you forgot to mention I would be meeting with the royals." she hit him playfully for that one.

"What and ruin the surprise?" he asked her.

"Next time, a warning would be nice."

"Okay, so next time if we come across any higher ups, you'll be the first to know." Brooklyn promised her.

"Thats all I ask." replied Ross with a smile.

"I shall leave you two alone, I will have dinner prepared shortly." announced the Ladyship. "Brooklyn, you are free to join us."

"I will," he took her up on her invitation. "Thanks again Lady De Mornay, for everything."

It was the Ladyship's turn to bow. Then she left the two alone.

"How was your trip?" Brooklyn asked.

"Long but very much worth it." she answered.

"Do you need to rest or anything?" Brooklyn asked.

"No, I'm fine. Really." she assured him.

"I'm just asking because I would take somewhere." he informed her.

"Where?" she asked. "Oh, let me guess, another secret?"

"How did you guess?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm physic." was her answer.

"I don't know about physic, maybe physo." he corrected with a laugh.

"Ha, ha," she replied. "But hey, you knew that all ready."

"True, but would you mind coming?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

Brooklyn picked her up and off in their went. The castle from the air was amazing. Ross never seen such a beautiful sight. See had seen the castle back at home but nothing beat this. It wasn't long before Brooklyn swooped down to the shores. Then it hit Rossalind as they landed on the sand. This was the place. This was where Demona killed Lady Nathalie Mornay. A shiver went through her as a cold chill washed over her.

"You think with time, someone would forget, but I didn't." Brooklyn began, breaking the silence that had come between them.

"I don't think someone could forgot what happened to you Brooklyn." she said, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

Brooklyn didn't say anything but gazed below his feet where the water crashed against him. He swore he still saw red but knew it was only his mind playing tricks on him. "But time does heal I guess..." Brooklyn figured. He still wasn't completely over her death, and he bore guilt but not as much as he did and he knew it had something to do with Rossalind Shephard.

Ross smiled at him. Then she watched as he pulled something out from his belt. It was a white rose. He cast it out to sea.

"White roses were her favorite." he made known to her.

"She had good taste." Ross complimented Brooklyn's fallen Lady.

It was here that Brooklyn debated or not rather to tell Ross how he was able to figure out that she was still alive. He doubted she'd think he was crazy but the simple fact remained that a ghost helped him.

Ross caught thought in Brooklyn's eye. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he answered.

He didn't have to tell her now. He would make sure to tell her later. All that mattered now was she was here with him. She had not been Deomona's prey. Thankfully, this go round, the past did repeat itselt.

**FIN. **

**A/N: **Gah! I can't believe I'm done. I had a hard time with it because it was my last chapter. I hate bringing stories to an end, espcially this one because it's been in my head for so long. But I'm glad its out. Dreamer feel free to PM whenever you'd like. I doubt this will be my last Gargoyle fanfiction just not sure when. Thanks again for all the kind reviews. It was because of you I kept this story going. The plot bunnies thank you too. :) virtual huggles


End file.
